Two Rivers Meet
by MischievousPuck
Summary: This is a tale of a young woman’s journey of finding balance between two different worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Rivers Meet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character used or mention from Naruto, which is owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters as well as the story plot are created by me so they are mine and mine alone. I make no profit from this.

**Author's Note:** I write for the pleasure of it and do enjoy constructive criticism. I refuse to acknowledge whiney, inarticulate, and stupid comments. If you cannot write with some intelligence do not bother to review. If you want to make suggestions, give me constructive criticism not just you spelled something wrong or you missed some punctuation. Give me the when, what, where and why. If you don't explain yourself how can I learn from my mistakes? Please review would I greatly appreciate it. Thank you in advance.

**Brief Description:** This is a tale of a young woman's journey of finding balance between two different worlds.

**Rating:** M for Language, Violence, maybe Sexual Situations (will decide later with encouragment, we'll see).

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to two people that have helped me with this tale and have inspired me greatly. To reverseharemhime whose delightful and fantastic story about Iruka inspired me to create my own Iruka based story. Please if you get a chance read reverseharemhime's story it is really enjoyable and maybe encourage this author to continue the story As The Sun Sets. To ChaCha1 for all her help in editing this tale and for her patience in listening to me whine and complain about it. She selflessly encouraged me to write it and to post it since I'm having major writer's block on my other story, which I will finish when I clear my head.

**Chapter 1**

The boisterous beauty of the day in no way matched the mood of a lone figure walking the busy streets of Konoha. Deep in thought, she reflected on a life lost hours earlier. Another shinobi lost on another mission. Another team member lost unnecessarily. The risks of being a shinobi are well known and missions can be highly dangerous, but it didn't make the loss easier to accept.

Walking briskly through the village Xiloxochitl, a Konoha shinobi, reflected back on the mission. It was supposed to be an easy one, just a simple exchange of information with another village. No one considered the remote possibility that a roaming band of missing nins would be there attempting to steal the information her team was carrying. With a mix of sheer luck and stubborn determination, her team was able to get away to complete the mission. Unfortunately, it was at the cost of a member. Shortly after returning to the village, the remaining team members reported directly to the Hokage.

The captain informed the Hokage of everything that had transpired during the mission; needless to say she was not happy to hear about it. After debriefing, their team was dismissed and subsequently went their separate ways. Each surviving team member felt the loss of their teammate to some degree, but each would be dealing with it in their own way.

As a team they worked together almost flawlessly, but it felt almost mechanical. They developed no sense of camaraderie or friendship. They did not ask each other personal questions about their lives, nor did they exchange personal anecdotes; they simply focused on the mission. The deceased shinobi did try on one occasion to make the trip more companionable, but the group consisted of two older, veteran shinobi. One was the captain who never spoke unless he was giving orders while the other one was a world-weary war veteran who wanted nothing to do with any of it. Xiloxochitl was the only one who listened to his tale, but the budding friendship was cut short by an order from the captain to shut up and rest for the mission. He never made another attempt after that.

Xiloxochitl remembered him to be kind and friendly. If they had the chance she would have been his friend, but that was not to come to pass. Whenever she told someone about her past, it had been her typical experience that they would either perceive her as a half-breed or as an outsider. As a result, she learned to keep to herself. However, she believed he would've been the exception. She sighed, thinking about how it would've been nice to know him better.

In the back of her mind she knew she should go and pay her respects to the man's family, but was very reluctant to do it. Did she have the right to intrude on them? Would they resent the surviving team members for being unable to save him? Would they appreciate a half-breed paying her respects? Would they be like her father's clan or her mother's tribe, treating her with scorn and thinking her weak because she showed sympathy? Not knowing the answer to any of those questions, she decided it was best to leave the family in peace. She would visit the village's memorial stone after his name was added to it.

As she continued making her way home, Xiloxochitl thought about her life here in Konoha. Since her return several years ago, she never seemed able fit in to her father's village. She was a foreigner to them and they, in turn, were still foreign to her.

Born in Konoha 22 years ago, her father died when she was three years old. Her mother, who was not from the village, took her daughter and returned to her own tribe. Xiloxochitl was then raised in the way of her mother's people, knowing very little of her father's village and barely remembering anything about him. What she did remember was that he had kind hands that made her feel safe whenever he touched her head or picked her up.

At nine her world changed again dramatically when she was forced to return to Konoha after her mother had died at the hands of a roaming band of mercenaries. Since their return to the tribe, her grandmother, the tribal leader, adamantly refused to accept her only grandchild. She saw her as most of the tribe had seen her, a half-breed. After her daughter's death, she immediately sent the girl back to her father's clan.

When she arrived at the village her father's clan made it clear from the beginning that she wasn't wanted. They never accepted her mother and did not see Xiloxochitl as a member of the clan. The Third Hokage had to intervene and they reluctantly took her in. However, they still refused to acknowledge her as their own. For Xiloxochitl's part, she was used to this kind of behavior as they treated her no differently than her mother's tribe. However, her mother was a strong woman who taught her how to rise above such pettiness.

Xiloxochitl's grandmother barely tolerated her grandchild's existence and that was only because her beloved daughter had finally returned to her. The grandmother loved her daughter dearly and was devastated when she chose to follow a shinobi from Konoha. The tribal leader never forgave the shinobi for stealing her daughter, and heir, from her. When her daughter returned, she was overjoyed and granted her the rare opportunity of regaining her birthright as the next leader of the tribe. All her daughter had to do was complete the Trial by Fire.

Xiloxochitl's mother completed the trial, hoping her daughter would have some acceptance, or at least some tolerance. She was well aware of everyone's opinion of her child. If reclaiming her birthright gave her daughter some acceptance, then she would do it. Unfortunately, her efforts were for nothing as their opinion and behavior remained unchanged. Then her mother died.

By all rights Xiloxochitl should have been named the new heir. However, her grandmother remained resentful toward the shinobi who stole her daughter away years before and in turn took her vengeance out on his child. She abandoned her granddaughter, banishing her from the tribe. One of the elder's spoke reason to the tribal leader, stating that out of respect to the memory of Xiloxochitl's mother, the girl should be escorted to her father's people. Crippled by grief, the leader agreed, only for the sake of her daughter's memory and her sacrifice, to allow one warrior to take the child away.

Thus Xiloxochitl came to a strange foreign land belonging to her father's past. The old warrior who escorted her to Konoha was kind to her on the way to her new home. He could not tell her anything for he knew nothing of her birthplace. Instead, he handed her a dagger, which he explained had been passed down in his family for generations from parent to child. It was supposed to be given to his granddaughter when she was of age, but the child had died in infancy. He told Xiloxochitl that he did not agree with the decision of the tribal leader. He went on further to say that her mother would have been an excellent leader if she had lived to take her birthright. In memory of his granddaughter, and to the heir to the tribe, he decided to give Xiloxochitl the dagger.

Xiloxochitl was honored by this act of kindness for she was allowed to take very little from her mother's possessions. Her grandmother said it belong to the tribe, not to the daughter of an outsider. She just had the clothes on her back and a few personal items she was given when she was a smaller. She was able to sneak away with her mother's necklace, which from then on she always wore. Otherwise, Xiloxochitl was left with nothing else.

Shaking her head at the memories coming back from where she had buried them, Xiloxochitl refocused on the present. Passing the Academy, she saw a group of students learning how to throw kunai. Taking a sudden interest in the activity, she entered the schoolyard and sat on an old swing to watch. The thuds of the weapons impacting the posts made a soft rhythmic beat as her thoughts drifted to the past again, to the day she finally arrived in this village.

It was early afternoon when Xiloxochitl and the old warrior had finally finished their long trek to her father's village. At first the gatekeepers denied them entrance until the old warrior took out a wrapped object and handed it to the guards. They were speaking in the language Xiloxochitl recognized as her father's language, which her mother had the foresight to teach her. Xiloxochitl watched as one of the guards unwrapped the object then stared at it in shock for a few seconds before immediately sending the other guard to inform the Hokage. Xiloxochitl assumed this to be the leader of the village that they were here to see. Then they were escorted through the village to the Hokage. It was strange for her to see a man as the leader as she was used to women ruling, but he did seem like a kind leader.

Xiloxochitl remembered the Third Hokage holding the object the old warrior had given the guard at the gate. He stared at it for some time before finally acknowledging the presence of old warrior and the young girl. Xiloxochitl did not understand why the object was so important, but she silently remained seated next to the old warrior until spoken to, just the way her mother had taught her. Instead, she took the opportunity to observe what was going on and gather information about her new surroundings.

Looking at her, the Hokage finally spoke. "Child, can you wait in the hallway while I speak with your companion? There are some things that need to be cleared up."

Looking directly at the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, she spoke up. "With respect to you as leader, I will remain here, not outside like a child. I have been banished from my home and sent here to live with my father's people. I will know what is being done about me." She spoke with as firm a voice a nine year old can muster.

The old warrior stepped in at that point to explain. "With respect, sir, the child is correct in the fact that she has been banished from our tribe. Because of her father she is considered an outsider. She had to grow up rapidly in an unforgiving environment. This is why she speaks as an adult."

The Sandaime looked at the girl for a moment then spoke. "Yes, she does have very adult eyes for one so young. You may stay little one."

"Thank you." Xiloxochitl nodded once in gratitude.

Looking at the old warrior the Hokage continued. "Why do you come here? And why is this child to be left here? We have very little resources to take care of our people due to a demon attack a few years ago, from which we are still recovering. It may be in the child's best interest to take her elsewhere since we may not be able to care for her. Also, how is it that you have this hitai-ate?"

"Her name is Xiloxochitl and she is the daughter of a shinobi who a long time ago was on a mission in our land. He and the daughter of the tribal leader grew close. She was the heir to the tribe, but chose to renounce her birthright to follow the shinobi back to his home and be wed to him. A few years later the woman returned to our tribe after the death of her husband. She brought her child, but the leader of the tribe, along with most of the tribe, refused the child. The leader's daughter regained her birthright and was allowed to keep her daughter. However, it was decreed that the child would never know of her father, or his people.

All went well until the heir was recently killed defending our land. Now the child is not wanted by the tribe, or by the leader. However, we are not so cruel as to leave her alone in the wilderness. A village elder suggested we take the child to her father's people so she will have a chance to survive and grow. She is a good child and she was taught well by her mother. If it were not for unyielding, blind side of the tribe she would make a fine warrior as well as leader, but that is not to come to pass. That hitai-ate is proof that she is the daughter of a shinobi. I am a proud warrior, but I beg you to take her in or else she will not survive," the old warrior entreated earnestly.

The Hokage remained silent for a very longtime as he weighed this new information. He looked at the child in front of him and knew she had many tragedies in her life, but so did most of the children in this village because of the attack of the Kuubi a few short years ago from which they were still suffering the effects. The hitai-ate did belong to one of the village's shinobi and looking at the child he could see some of the features of the Maeda clan.

Leaning forward he ask the girl, "How do you feel about this child? Do you think you belong to this village?"

"I do not know where I belong. If this village rejects me, then I am lost. I have nowhere else to go. My mother told me many things about my father and what she remembered of his people in secret. She had even taught me his language. I will be a good warrior for your village if you allow me to stay," Xiloxochitl stated with feeling.

Sarutobi was again surprised by the child's adult nature. Although he has met a few children in his time that were just as adult in nature as this child, it still did not cease to startle him. Sighing, he nodded. "We will take the child. She cannot be abandoned completely. We will find your father's clan and you shall stay."

"Thank you for taking the child. Now I must return to the tribe. We will be burying the heir in a few days. All members must be present," the old warrior stated with relief and sadness mixed together.

Sarutobi was shocked at this news. "The child is not even allowed to attend her mother's funeral?"

The old warrior stood up from his seat and turn to look regretfully at the child who had also stood up from her seat. Leaning forward, he placed both hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. Sadly he replied, "No, she is not considered part of the tribe. It is unfortunate, for now the tribe has lost two members when this child's mother died."

Kneeling down in front of her so that he was eye level to Xiloxochitl, he continued speaking directly to her. "You are strong little one, just like your mother. Be brave and work hard to be part of this new environment. I hope we will meet again in happier times." With that he kissed her on the forehead and then stood once again to leave.

Xiloxochitl numbly watched him walk to the door and at the moment he opened the door, her brave front crumbled. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to go back despite being banished. Before she could make a move to stop the old warrior, a hand came gently to rest on her shoulder, stopping her from any action. Glancing up over her shoulder, she saw the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village standing directly behind her. He sensed that she would try to stop the warrior, or perhaps even try to follow him back. He firmly held her shoulder as they both watched the man leave. Xiloxochitl's shoulders finally slumped in defeat as the last part of her tribe slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Rivers Meet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character used or mention from Naruto, which is owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters as well as the story plot are created by me so they are mine and mine alone. I make no profit from this.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to all who have read, especially to all who have reviewed. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sarutobi guided the child back to her seat while signaling for assistance. A masked shinobi suddenly appeared before the Hokage. If Xiloxochitl was not lost in her own world of overwhelming sorrow, she would have started in surprise.

"Please summon the head of the Maeda clan to the Hokage's office." Instantly the shinobi disappeared to carry out the order. Then turning to the girl, he silently watched her settle into her seat without uttering a sound or shedding tear. Sighing sadly, he realized that for one so young to accept her fate without emotion or protest was truly unnerving.

Speaking again to the girl, he asked, "Would you like something to eat? It must have been awhile since you've eaten. You must be hungry."

Raising her eyes from the floor, Xiloxochitl faced the man that would become her leader and guide. "No, I am not hungry, but may I have some water?"

Smiling kindly at her, the Hokage poured water from his personal pitcher and handed the glass to the girl. A strained 'thank you' was all she could manage. They fell into a companionable silence while waiting for the head of the Maeda clan. They did not wait long before the man arrived.

He bowed respectfully to the Hokage before speaking. "You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama? May I ask why?"

"I have found a lost member of your clan, Zakuro. I wanted to reintroduce to you. She is the daughter of Bureiku," the Hokage stated mildly.

For the first time since entering the room, the man noticed a child sitting in front of the Sandaime. He remembered his cousin, who had died a long time ago, once married a woman from an unknown place. It caused an uproar within the clan, especially since he was betrothed to someone else. Despite the intense pressure to remove her, Bureiku stayed with the woman. Zakuro's father, who was clan leader at the time, refused to accept the woman and any child she bore. When Bureiku died, the woman quietly disappeared one night before Zakuro's father could send guards to permanently take care of the woman and her child. No one mentioned them again. Now the child was back. The second he laid eyes on her, he knew it was Bureiku's daughter. She had his eyes.

Anger welled up in his heart; this was simply too much. His clan may be small, and not as powerful as the main clans, but they were still a force to be reckoned with. They would not tolerate this new insult.

"You cannot be serious, Hokage! This child is not part of my clan! What proof do you have that she is Bureiku's daughter?" Zakuro demanded fiercely.

"She has Bureiku's hitai-ate," the Hokage stated matter of factly. "I know it was his hitai-ate, for it has the gash he received so many years ago. I witnessed the moment he received the death blow from an enemy's sword." With a pause he added, "Also, she has his eyes."

"I cannot deny your word Hokage-sama, but my clan will not accept her! She is that woman's child; she does not belong to the Maeda clan," the head of the clan stated with finality.

The Sandaime looked at the girl who was abandoned by her mother's tribe and was now about to be abandoned by her father's clan. The girl calmly took everything in, never uttering a word. She watched dispassionately as she was being thrown away yet again. Sarutobi could not allow that to happen.

"Xiloxochitl, please have a seat outside while I discuss matters with the clan head," he said gently.

Xiloxochitl looked at the Hokage for a moment, then obediently got up and placed her now empty water glass on his desk before leaving his office. Once outside she sat on a nearby bench. It was late afternoon, so the sun was about to set. Quietly she observed people moving back and forth through the hallway, running one errand or another. One of the shinobi, a tall man with one scar running from just below his left eye to a little beyond his mouth while another ran from the bottom of his right eye across his right cheek, came by and silently offered her food. Gratefully she took the food for she was now very hungry. Silently she nodded her thanks as he turned to leave. She never tasted this type of food before, but it was very good and satisfying.

As time wore on she began to feel drowsy. Next thing she was aware of was being shaken awake by the same shinobi who gave her food earlier. He smiled somewhat and said, "The Hokage wants you to return." The girl nodded and followed the shinobi into the office.

Sarutobi smiled at the child while indicating for her to sit down in front of him. Zakuro was seated in the chair next to hers. The Hokage spoke first.

"Xiloxochitl, you will be staying with the Maeda clan. They are your father's clan. You will be provided with food and shelter while you stay with them. Also, if you want an education they will provide that for you. Any supplies or pocket money needed they will pay for. I will monitor your progress and if you need anything, inform me at once. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, will they try to kill me tonight or at a later time? I would like to know so I can prepare for the attack," she asked with a serious face.

"What?!" The Maeda clan head exclaimed in shock. "The impertinence of this child!"

The Hokage chuckled, but by now was not surprised by the girl's question. She would ask something like that after all she has been through.

"No, child, they are forbidden do so. Do not worry they will take care of you," the Hokage said.

"We are not uncivilized barbarians like your tribe, child! We provide for our people," Zakuro spat out with disdain.

Xiloxochitl looked over at the man with contempt. "Is that so, Leader of the clan Maeda? Then why was my mother attacked after my father had died? She was able to kill her attackers, but before the last attacker died, he told my mother that the head of the clan paid to have her and her child killed, ridding the clan of vermin. You are too young to be that head, so it must have been your father. My mother taught me well, so be aware, I will defend myself."

Both men stared at Xiloxochitl who spoke with such intense conviction and strength that it was hard to imagine she was indeed a child.

"That is a lie," Zakuro defended weakly, very much aware that his father would have done such a thing. Especially since the relationship was a huge embarrassment to the clan.

"No, it is not. My mother never lied. She told the truth, even if it hurt more than a lie would. Truth cleanses the rotting wound so it could properly heal," she replied calmly.

The Hokage stepped in at that point. "I assure you child, you will be safe. If not they will answer to me."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Xiloxochitl replied, using the honorific she heard earlier.

He smiled at the girl and then turned to the clan head. "She is now in your capable hands. Remember what we discussed. Do not disappoint me, Zakuro." He stated pointedly.

"I'll do what you have asked, Hokage-sama, but not beyond." Zakuro stood and bowed to the Hokage.

Xiloxochitl stood and asked for her father's hitai-ate before following the clan head. The Hokage gave it to her, which she thanked him for and then bowed the way of her mother's tribe. She bowed slightly forward from her waist with her hand fisted over her heart before straightening up and following after Zakuro. He had walked out briskly, not bothering to look to see if the child was following him. She had to lengthen her stride a great deal just to catch up, but refused to scurry after him like a dog. They walked in silence all the way to the Maeda clan's compound. Many of the members stopped and stared at the strange girl following their clan head.

Zakuro went directly to his study. As he sat down, he finally looked at the girl who was forced on him by the Hokage. She chose to stand off to the side of the room, waiting for her instructions. Ignoring her for the moment, he called a servant to inform the elders that there would be a meeting in an hour. Turning back to the child, he finally addressed her.

"Do not expect to be welcomed, whelp. Against my will I am forced to take you in. You will be expected to adhere to the clan rules and not to start any trouble. We will decide on your education later. Right now I will introduce you to the elders then you will be shown where you will stay. Answer all questions asked of you."

Xiloxochitl just nodded at his words since she had already decided to see how things would go.

It would be a gross understatement to say that the meeting with the elders did not go smoothly. The elders were outraged, to say the least. Many openly said they should kill her before the night was out. The head responded that the Hokage had taken a personal interest in the child and that it was forbidden for any harm to come to her.

One elder sneered when he said, "Does she even know how to talk? I don't see much intelligence in her eyes."

Xiloxochitl looked directly at the elder and in a clear, calm voice replied, "Only one who has the brain of a pea would speak before understanding, you son of a hairless goat."

The elder sputtered for a second, but Zakuro interrupted before he could retort. "That is enough! The child is here to stay and we will make the best of this situation. For now let us retire, for it is very late. We will meet again tomorrow to discuss things further."

The elders left the room. More than a few of them glared hatefully at Xiloxochitl. She watched them leave with disinterest. Once they were gone, she calmly turned to the clan head. "Will I be required to attend this meeting tomorrow?"

Zakuro sighed while rubbing his temples. "No, you will not be attending. I will inform you what we decide. You have not made yourself liked here tonight, especially after that comment."

"Neither my actions nor my words had any bearing on the opinions of the elders. I was not liked the moment you informed them of who I was. I know I will never be accepted, but do not worry I will not overtax your clan. Why should my father's clan be any different from my mother's tribe? According to both I do not belong." Sighing she asked, "May I sleep now? I am very tired."

Zakuro, also feeling tired, called a servant to escort her to one of the small servant's rooms. Little did he know that to her a room of her own was a luxury. She always had to share a small hut with six other children.

It had been a long and tiring day. When her head hit her pillow she promptly fell asleep and slept soundly the whole night. The next day she was left on her own. A servant was sent to show her around the compound and where to eat. During the day she had noticed, and ignored, many of the clan members whispering and pointing at her. Some were even brave enough to spit at her. She simply did what she had done in her mother's tribe and skillfully dodged the offending projectiles.

Later that day Zakuro summoned her to his office. He informed her of the clan's plans for her. So she would not be in anyone's way, she was to occupy one of the small abandoned apartments on the edge of the clan compound. She was to report to Zakuro once a month on her progress. She would be taught the clan history, but none of the clan's secrets or fighting styles. As for education, they were going to apprentice her to a baker, or a seamstress, so she could be useful to the clan.

Xiloxochitl smiled sadly at those early days with the clan. She had no one to speak to; no one to encourage her; and she had to dispel her own demons when she was frightened. She chuckled as she remembered Zakuro's frustration when she adamantly refused to take any of the apprenticeships. When he was at his wits end with her, she surprised him with her request to enter the Academy and become a shinobi. He almost gladly helped her get in. Although she would be much older than most of the students starting out, if it gave her a skill, then so be it. The Hokage was pleased that she chose that path. Little did anyone know that it was due to a chance meeting with an ANBU member.

Returning again to the present, a much older and wiser Xiloxochitl sighed as she pushed her memories securely back into the crevices of her mind. She looked at the students who were now putting their weapons away in preparation to leave for the day. They had a dream of becoming shinobi. That dream was no longer satisfying for her any more. She needed more to feel she belonged, or at least have a purpose, but what?

Getting up from the swing, she stretched and then took one more look at the school. She noticed that the yard was now deserted, except for the instructor who was staring at her. He was somewhat ordinary looking with a scar running across the bridge of his nose and his brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had seen him in the mission room from time to time, but could not presently remember his name. He waved at her in a friendly manner when she made eye contact. Surprised that he waved, she waved back and then left the swing for home.

* * *

A/N

There you go Iruka finally introduced. He will be more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Rivers Meet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character used or mention from Naruto, which is owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters as well as the story plot are created by me so they are mine and mine alone. I make no profit from this.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who supports me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As each day fades into night, so life moves on. Xiloxochitl had been very busy for the past couple of weeks, typical of the shinobi of the village. She went on mission after mission and was now feeling exhausted. Normally she would just shrug off the extra work as another good reason to avoid her father's clan, but since the day of her teammate's death, she has not felt the sense of purpose and fulfillment she once had. Being a shinobi just wasn't enough anymore.

To further aggravate things, the clan head and the elders had started to pressure her into become a jounin. They told her that it would bring more acclaim to the clan and it was her duty to become one. Xiloxochilt laughed at this absurd thought.

The head and the elders never really wanted her to become a shinobi in the first place. They reluctantly agreed when she refused to follow any of the other paths they chose for her. Sheer stubbornness coupled with the help of the Hokage convinced them that becoming a shinobi was the best path for her. For extra measure, she even planted the idea that she could die on a mission, a bonus in addition to the prestige her death in the line of duty could bring the clan. They didn't know that she was taught to fight and defend herself since she could first walk. This was due in part to many attacks from bitter members of her mother's tribe. It would be easy to become a shinobi. Out of frustration, they reluctantly agreed to send her to the Academy.

Xiloxochitl worked hard to learn the ways of the shinobi. She learned taijutsu quickly and fought well hand to hand, but she struggled to learn ninjutsu and genjutsu since those were skills her mother's tribe did not possess. However, thanks to her father's blood she was able to learn those skills eventually. She was older than most students, but prevailed in her studies. When she became a genin, she focused on quickly becoming a chuunin so she could have more missions and be away from the clan more often.

Being a chuunin satisfied her for a long time and she had no intention of becoming a jounin. She believed that step was reserved for the most diehard protectors of the village, the ones with an overwhelming loyalty to Konoha. Xiloxochitl still felt like an outsider in the village despite living and working for a place in it for all these years. Now that old feeling of displacement has returned again, stronger.

It was not that she didn't want to be loyal and defend the village. Xiloxochitl knew she was not wanted here, just like in her mother's tribe. She just existed. At least her father's clan took her in, albeit under duress. However, they took every opportunity and attempted to use her to their advantage whenever they could. It was a clan filled with false pride, insecurity and many issues of inadequacy. She would not willingly comply with their schemes, for those were for their selfish benefit, not for benefit of the village. Although her life up to this point may not have met her desires, it at least met her needs. So, she did not feel that she needed to go beyond the existence of a chuunin, nor did she want to cave to the pressures of her clan. Unfortunately, the position now felt hollow to her.

She had to do something for the village, but what to do was the question. The Third Hokage helped a lot by letting her stay in Konoha and she felt the need repay his kindness. The only way to do that was to serve the village. To her, he was a great man who had died for his people. There could not be anyone greater than that.

Recently, after every mission, Xiloxochitl found herself frequently walking by the Academy. Sometimes the students would be out playing or learning a new skill. She would often stop and watch them in their activities.

Today was not any different. She stopped to watch some children running around the yard. Deciding to enter the yard, Xiloxochitl waved at the teacher she saw the other day. This time she knew his name.

She discovered Umino Iruka's name a few days after he first waved at her. He was working in the mission room when she went to hand in her report and he proceeded to strike up a conversation. It was short because Xiloxochitl typically did not willingly interact with others. Since her father's clan treated her like an outsider, she assumed that the rest of the village felt the same way. She completed her missions and then went home. Being used to keeping people at a distance, it was hard at times for her to socially interact with others. Missions were easy; you just concentrated on getting the job done. There's no time to waste on getting to know your teammates. Well aware that others perceived her as being standoffish, she stubbornly refused to change because it insulated her from the inevitable rejection. It was lonely, yes, but far less painful in the long run.

She smiled at the memory of their first conversation. She had just completed a solo mission; it was short, so it didn't take her long to write the report and submit it. When it was her turn, she stepped up to the desk to hand the report to the clerk and was surprised that it was the teacher who waved to her a few days prior. She had not expected to see him so soon. She had not expected to see him again at all. Xiloxochitl dismissed this encounter as coincidence and nodded as she placed the report in his hands. "Here is my report." Without meaning to, she added, "Um…I'm sorry I don't remember your name."

"My name is Umino Iruka," he smiled at her as he continued. "You are one of the few shinobi that turn in their reports early. It's a nice change from having them come in late all the time." Looking down, he searched the report for her name. When he looked up at her again, he sheepishly asked, "How do you pronounce your first name? I see you are from the Maeda clan."

Shrugging away her annoyance of pronouncing her name for the umpteenth time she said. "It is, Ze-lo-zo-chl. Don't worry about it everyone gets it wrong. You're not the first, nor will you be the last. I'm used to it."

"It's a beautiful name, Xiloxochtl. It's unique," he said smiling.

Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable Xiloxochtl replied, "It's from my mother's side. Anyway, I'll see you around."

Since that first meeting, which was several months ago, whenever Iruka saw her he would wave, or if he was in close enough proximity to her, he always made it a point to speak to her. As a result, he had become one of the few people, besides the Third Hokage, she had dared to allow herself to become remotely close to. She noticed he had an easy smile and a friendly manner she rarely saw in other villagers. It was always a pleasure to meet someone that didn't treat her like unwanted presence.

After she waved at him she proceeded to go sit under one of the tall shade trees. Quietly she observed him working with another group of children. After speaking with them a few minutes, he sent the children off to run a few laps around the yard, which they all groaned and complained before complying. He watched the children run a bit before coming over to sit next to Xiloxochitl.

"It's nice to see you again, Xiloxochtl-san. How are you today?"

"You're getting better at my name, but you need to soften the _X_, it's too hard. You sound like you're about to spit," she laughingly said.

Chuckling Iruka scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, I'll work on it."

"I do appreciate it. You are one of the few people I know who even bother to try and say my name right. I would also appreciate it if you drop the –san; it sounds terrible with my name." Indicating the children with a nod she continued. "How are they doing? They haven't driven you crazy yet, so I take that as a good sign."

Iruka smiled. "All the years I've been teaching, the children always complain and moan about the work. At times it can be aggravating when one or two just refuse to learn a lesson because they feel it's boring."

Xiloxochitl looked thoughtful while watching the children run before asking the one question that had been bothering her for a long time. "Why do you teach?"

"Although teaching can be trying at times, I enjoy it a great deal. It gives me pleasure seeing the children finally understand and master a new skill. I enjoy watching them grow. When they succeed in becoming shinobi I feel I succeeded in helping them achieve that. That makes me feel good."

Silently, Xiloxochitl digested what her fellow chuunin said.

"Is teaching why you never became a jounin?" She asked tearing her gaze away from the students and back towards him.

He leaned back against the trunk of the tree they were sitting under, resting his right arm on his bent knee before replying. "I will say yes, that is the main reason I haven't pursued becoming a jounin. There is a shortage of instructors at the Academy because most don't last more than a year. Some find it too restricting, while others lack patience to teach. So they return to fieldwork. Whatever the reason, instructors are always needed; I stay to fill that need. Plus, I don't want to abandon the children. They need me."

"Wow. Where is the dramatic music when you need it?" Xiloxochitl deadpanned. "Are you always so selfless?" She asked as she playfully elbowed Iruka in his side.

Iruka blushed a little at her teasing. When Xiloxochitl saw this, she grinned at his discomfort. He looked away to compose himself.

She nudged him with her elbow again. "I'm just teasing you, Iruka. I think you're a great teacher. I see how the students listen to you. It's just I'm curious…"

Xiloxochitl never was able to complete her sentence. At that moment, one of the minor members of the clan hurried up to them in a frazzled state. He stopped in front of her and Iruka before he breathlessly said, "Xilokil, Zakuro-sama, and the elders want to see you right away." The minor clan member did not bother to say her name right so it came out sounding like he was choking. He also did not add the honorific –san after her name the way all clan members addressed everyone else in the village. Since she was used to the rudeness of her clan, she did not waste the energy to correct the man.

"Tell them I will be there when I can. I have a few errands to run." She stated nonchalantly.

The clan member looked affronted, but did not say anything more. He immediately turned and left the schoolyard.

Iruka looked at Xiloxochitl in mild surprise. "Shouldn't you be going to see the head of your clan? It sounds pretty important."

She looked over at him and smirked. "They're my father's clan not mine. Whatever they want can wait."

"Why do you say they're only your father's clan?"

Xiloxochitl sighed. She never wanted to tell this story, but she couldn't be rude to Iruka for he has always been nice to her. In the back of her mind she just hoped that he didn't think any less of her because of her circumstances.

"My mother is not from Konoha." She started reluctantly. "She is from a tribe in a land past Suna. My father met her while on a mission there; he married her and brought her back here. Unfortunately, his clan rejected her immediately. Then when I was born, they rejected me as well. My father died when I was three, so my mother returned with me to her tribe. We lived there a few years until my mother was killed when I was nine years old. From the beginning her tribe had rejected me just like my father's clan, so when she died, it was decided I would be sent here to live with my father's people. If the Third Hokage had not stepped in, I would have been left in the wilderness to survive on my own. So, I do not claim either of them as my clan or tribe. I just refer to them as my father's clan and my mother's tribe."

She waited for the inevitable indignation and not so subtle rejection, but neither came. She fully expected to be called a half-breed, but Iruka surprised her by taking her hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm sorry they see you as an outsider. It's their loss. Why do you stay with them now?"

Shrugging away her surprise she answered, "I really don't know. I'm used to their presence in my life. They are all I have left of my father." Sighing in resignation, she pushed herself to her feet and dusted her pants off before turning back to Iruka. "It doesn't hurt me to do some minor things for them here and there. Though, they were forced to take me in, they did take care of me." She smiled and waved goodbye before walking off to see what nonsense her father's clan had in mind this time.

* * *

A/N

Yay!! More Iruka-kun. I just love him. : ) Anyway, thanks for reading. Oh, also I made a few minor changes to the previous chapters to make the story flow better if anyone wants to reread them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Rivers Meet**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character used or mention from Naruto, which is owned and created by Masashi Kishimoto. All other characters as well as the story plot are created by me so they are mine and mine alone. I make no profit from this.

**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has taken the time to read my story.

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

Xiloxochitl was angry. No, not angry. Livid. She rarely allowed herself to become emotional, but this certainly was a special occasion. Zakuro and the clan elders demanded that Xiloxochitl become a jounin immediately. Xiloxochitl refused to cave in to their demands, stating that being a jounin was a choice she had to make, not to be forced into.

Many of the elders were angered by her defiance. They tried arguing that it was her duty to the clan to become a jounin. She laughed out loud at this. They then tried threatening her into becoming one by stating she would be cut off if she did not comply. When she laughed at them again, even harder this time, Zakuro asked the elders to leave so he could speak with Xiloxochitl alone.

When the room had emptied, they sat in silence, glaring at each other. Before long, Zakuro got up and went to the window, staring out for a while before turning back to the young woman who was still calmly watching him.

He studied this young woman who had been forced on his clan by the Third Hokage. She was surprisingly mature and strong for one so young when she first came to the village. She retained that strength and was, as he learned the hard way through the years, excessively stubborn. Before his eyes she had grown from a child to a woman. Her hair was still that reddish brown color she was born with, which looked like it was on fire in the sunlight. The slight wave gave her hair a full body that most women would kill for, but she kept it hidden by pulling it back into a single braid. She had the same olive complexion of her mother and strong, piercing golden brown eyes with glints of green that came from her father. Her height settled somewhere between her father's 6'2" frame and her mother's 5'4," making her about average in height to most shinobi women. She was an exotic flower in this land who cared nothing for appearances or her impression on others.

"Xiloxochitl, what are we going to do? You know it is important to the clan to have its name known. You also know we are a small clan, especially after the attack of the Kyuubi. You are one of the few clan members who are a shinobi. Why can't you become a jounin and bring prestige to the clan?" He asked tiredly as he settled back into his place at the conference table.

"Zakuro-sama, you know no one in this clan sees me as a member. I choose to become a shinobi because I did not want to become a baker or whatever else was chosen for me. I am a warrior, not a provider. As for prestige to the clan, that is not a factor. I simply do not want to become a jounin at the moment," she stated firmly.

"The elders are serious when they said they will cut you off. They feel that you owe the clan for taking you in."

"I do not care if they cut me off. They had never given me much anyway. I only received what my father had left behind; nothing more and nothing less. The clan does not support me now; I have been doing that on my own for some time. Why can't they leave me alone?" She asked with the frustration of it all seeping into her voice.

"You say that you want to be left alone to do what you want, but you seek out the one position that gives you contact with many people. It is a position that works to support, as well as defend the village. Xiloxochitl, why do you stay in this village?" Zakuro leaned forward looking at the woman as he asked that question.

Xiloxochitl was stunned to be asked that. No one ever asked that before. Why did she want to stay in a place that did not want her? She thought for a second before finally answering the question.

"I like this village, despite not being wanted by this clan. I stay to honor the Third Hokage. I want to protect what he loved," she stated firmly. In the back of her mind a voice whispered. '_I also have nowhere else to go or to protect.'_

"This clan is part of this village. You protect the village. So, in effect you protect the clan, which is included in that definition. If you become a jounin, then you will not only be a stronger protector for the village, but you will also be a help to the clan as well," he said, appealing to reason.

Xiloxochitl sighed. He was grasping at straws. He knew she was never taught any of the clan jutsus and attempts were made on a daily basis to make her feel inferior to everyone else. She was well aware that she had to include the clan with the village, but she did not have to like it. Finally she spoke again.

"If I find another way to bring honor to the clan name, will you and the elders allow me choose when and if I become a jounin?" She looked at the clan head intently.

For a long while Zakuro mulled over what Xiloxochitl said. Although the clan was desperate to be better known, he knew that the young woman in front of him would not bow easily to pressure. He experienced her stubbornness first hand far too often. He had no choice, but to agree.

"As long as it makes everyone happy, yes, go ahead."

Xiloxochitl now found herself once again wandering Konoha, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. She was at a loss on what to do.

It was dark out and most people were at home with their families except for a few who were out eating late. The kunoichi paused for a moment to look at the stars in the sky. Why was she doing this? Maybe she should just become a jounin and get the clan off her back. No, she told herself firmly, it would make her miserable to give in like that and would cheapen what it means to be a jounin.

Resuming her walk she continued thinking about her life. She had worked hard to honor the memory of the Third Hokage. The man took her in at a very low point for the village. Xiloxochitl was very grateful to him, but without a sense of belonging, it was hard for her to be protective of the people that never acknowledged her. The Third acknowledged her, but now he was gone. She had no real ties to the village except memories.

Lost in her thoughts, the young woman was walking past a ramen shop when she heard a very loud voice complaining.

"It's wrong, Iruka-sensei! I should also be considered a chuunin since I went to go train with ero-sennin and became so much stronger. I don't see why I have to take the chuunin examinations again!"

Iruka's voice joined the agitated voice that grated like nails on a chalk board. "Naruto, you know that in order to become a chuunin you need to pass the exams. There are no short cuts. Yes, you have become stronger and this time I know you will pass. Your timing was perfect since they are coming up soon. Just be glad you don't have to wait 'til next year."

"It's just that everyone else is a chuunin and I am the only one from my age group who hasn't moved on. Arrgh! Even Neji has gone even further and become a jounin! Oops!"

With that last statement a pair of chopsticks flew at Xiloxochitl from covers of the ramen shop. Having great reflexes she caught the wayward eating utensils.

"Hey, you can poke someone's eye out with those." She said as she ducked under the shop's covers. As she handed the projectiles to a young man, she moved to stand next to her friend and added, "No wonder you're still a genin. You can't even feed yourself."

Shocked into silence the young man, who could not be more than sixteen years old, just sat at the counter of the ramen shop and stared at the intruder. Thinking that he was going to remain silent, Xiloxochitl was about to address Iruka when he jumped up and pointed at her.

"You shouldn't listen in on a private conversation! That's rude!"

Smirking at the kid she replied, "If you wanted it to be private you should lower your voice, genin."

Again he stared at her, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Deciding to allow the boy to gather his wits, she finally turned to greet her friend.

"Hey, Iruka, how are you doing?"

Looking at her in surprise, Iruka smiled as he greeted her.

"Hello, Xiloxochitl. I'm doing well. How was your meeting with the clan elders?"

She was interrupted before she could answer the question.

"Iruka-sensei you know this woman?" The young man yelled. It looked like he finally found his voice.

"Yes, I know her. This is my friend Maeda Xiloxochitl. She is the chuunin I was telling you about." Turning towards Xiloxochitl, Iruka continued introductions. "Xiloxochitl, this is Uzamaki Naruto. He was a student of mine and I believe he is on the way to be the next Hokage."

Looking at the loudmouth in front of her, Xiloxochitl cocked an eyebrow and smiled before saying, "Well, I think he needs to learn to feed himself properly before he can do that."

"Hey, I'm not going to take that! I don't care if you're a girl!"

Ignoring Naruto's ranting Xiloxochitl looked at his bowl. Pointing her finger at the bowl she asked, "What is this?"

Naruto stopped in mid-tirade and stared at her, again with his mouth open.

"That's ramen. Haven't you had it before?"

"No, I've always eaten food from my mother's tribe. I don't think they know what ramen is."

"Not know what ramen is! Iruka-sensei, we need to teach her the joy of ramen!"

Laughing in amusement Iruka looked at Xiloxochitl.

"Do you want to try a bowl? My treat since I'm treating Naruto also."

"Ok, I'll try it, but I'll buy my own. It wouldn't be right if I don't like it and you paid for it."

Iruka ordered Xiloxochitl a bowl as she settled into the seat next to Naruto who had promptly turned his attention back to his bowl with gusto. She watched in amusement as the boy devoured his bowl in seconds. Soon her bowl came along with another for Naruto. For his part Naruto stopped his eating long enough to watch Xiloxochitl try her food.

Taking a fresh pair of chopsticks in hand, she took some of the noodles in her mouth. Looking up after chewing a few moments she saw Iruka, Naruto, the owner of the ramen shop and a young woman staring at her in anticipation. Swallowing first, she smiled at everyone and said, "I like it. It's really good."

"Good? Is that all you can say? It's the best! The old man makes the best ramen!" Naruto replied.

The owner, who was introduced as Teuchi the owner, smiled at Xiloxochitl and said her bowl was free since it was her first time trying ramen. She thanked him before turning back to the savory dish.

The three people ate in companionable silence, which was broken every so often by Naruto's slurping.

Finishing her bowl, she looked over at Iruka who was on the other side of Naruto. Iruka had just finished his third bowl. Since Naruto was now distracted, he continued the conversation they were trying to have earlier.

"So, how was the meeting with your clan head?"

"You mean the head of my father's clan." Xiloxochitl corrected. "It didn't go well. The elders of the clan are demanding I become a jounin. Not because they think I'm qualified, but because they just want the prestige."

Naruto stopped his eating and studied the woman next to him. With ramen dripping from his mouth he asked, "Why don't you want to become a jounin?"

Picking up a napkin and wiping the young man's mouth she replied, "You shouldn't speak with your mouth full. It's disgusting."

"Hey, stop doing that! Just answer the question!"

"Naruto, don't be rude to Xiloxochitl. She doesn't have to answer that question. It's her choice to become a jounin."

Sighing, Xiloxochitl looked away. "Thanks Iruka for saying that, but I think you should know the answer. Naruto, it's because I am an outsider. I don't think I have the right to become a jounin. I have always thought that position was for people who truly belong to this village. I never truly belonged."

Naruto looked confused while Iruka looked concerned. Naruto spoke first.

"What do you mean you don't really belong?"

A new voice answered the question for Xiloxochitl.

"What she means is she's a half-breed who doesn't deserve the position and in my opinion she should have been put down a long time ago!"

* * *

**A/N:** _Oh, cliffhanger. Cue the suspenseful music. What will happen next? I know it's been a while but when life gets in the way something's are put on the backburner. Anyway thanks for reading._


End file.
